


Confessions at the Lunch Counter 5

by singersdd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have to endure till the end of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at the Lunch Counter 5

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write about Dark Swan herself, but I can write about everybody else enduring while she's hiding things and using more dark magic than she should.

Confessions at the Lunch Counter 5

 

Henry stormed into Granny's Diner with a look of thunder on his face. If looks could kill, everybody in the diner was headed for a hole in the ground. 

“What in the world?” Lina asked Killian and Robin. 

“Oh, I think I know what that's about,” Robin said. “Henry saw a memory he shouldn't have seen in a dreamcatcher at Regina's.”

“What kind of memory could cause him to hate the world?”

“Emma made Violet break his heart in Camelot for the tear of the broken-hearted,” Robin said.

“Emma did what?” Killian asked in shock.

“No wonder he looks like he'll kill first person who asks him what's wrong,” Lina answered. “Wish me luck, fellas, I'm going over there.” Lina made sure to arm herself with her order taking pad, in hopes that Henry wouldn't bite her head off.

Killian and Robin turned around to watch, partly to jump in if Henry exploded, but mostly to watch Lina calm him down.

“What can I get you, Henry?” Lina asked. 

“I don't know,” Henry said in a sulky tone. “Maybe a soda?”

“Okay. Do you want anything to eat?”

“I don't know. . .” Henry's voice trailed off, as if it was too much trouble to even make a decision about food.

Lina, well versed in the ways of teenage boys said, “How about I bring you an order of cheese fries with everything?”

“Okay,” Henry said glumly. 

Lina didn't dare look at Killian and Robin while she was still standing at Henry's table. After she put in the order for cheese fries, and took Henry his soda, she went back to her normal spot behind the counter and offered Killian and Robin more coffee. 

“Aye, I'll have more of that vile stuff,” Killian said.

“You know, it tastes better if you put sugar and cream in it,” Lina suggested.

“Nay,” Killian said. “I like my coffee undiluted.”

"Even thought it's vile?"

"Aye. The vileness keeps me awake."

“Well, I like mine not vile,” Robin said. “Pass me the sugar and cream, Lina.”

When Henry's cheese fries with everything were ready, Lina took them – along with a refill of soda already – to Henry. 

“Listen, you,” Lina said very quietly. “I know you found out some things about the time in Camelot that none of the grown-ups would have wanted you to know.”

Henry looked at Lina sideways. “I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Killian the other day: We live in a fairy tale, Henry. Fairy tales have to have happy endings, so everything will be okay in the end.” 

Henry turned to face Lina, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Henry. I'm sure. Whatever Emma did in Camelot, she had good reason – or thought she did – and it will all be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.” 

“Honest?”

Lina's eyes got shiny as she said, “Honest. I know your heart hurts right now, but hang onto hope. It will all be okay, Henry. We'll get the real Emma back.”

The way Henry chowed down on the cheese fries gave Lina (and Killian and Robin) hope that a thirteen-year-old's heart could recover, even from perceived perfidy.


End file.
